battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
MONSTERS
MONSTERS is the second ending theme of Battle Spirits Burning Soul. The song was sung by Fo'xTails. Lyrics Kanji= Let it Go！！ 時代を創るモンスターズ Let's Go！！ 退屈を蹴飛ばして ★ BOYS ＆ GIRLS ★ 性格は難あり　手に負えない State 火の中へなりふり構わずに Diving 浮世なこの時代で誰もが羨むくらい　己を貫け Discard beautiful！！ Renew yourself！！ モンスターみたいに　もう誰にも止められない 遥かな自由へ Everyone is Monster's！！ Step forward for you！！ 大切なものに逃げていかれないよう手を伸ばせ 挫けぬヒカリを掴んで Here we Go！！ 自分は弱いと言うけど Ready Go！！ 弱さに気づけた「強さ」だ ★ BITE ＆ BEAT ★ 粋じゃない　狂信的常識排除 押し寄せる Booing 見事に surfing 綺麗に生きれるほど出来た人間なんていない いつだって足掻いてる姿　見せてくれ Discard beautiful！！ Renew yourself！！ モンスターみたいな　飾らない笑顔がほら君を照らすから Everyone is Monster's！！ Step forward for you！！ 涙で濡れた　昨日を失くさないように 明日へと希望を繋ぎ　イマを歌え Nobody's perfect but,just do it YES！！ Up to you We are MONSTERS！！ アスファルトに咲いている花のように 幾千の雨に打たれても強く咲き誇れ Discard beautiful！！ Renew yourself！！ モンスターみたいな　飾らない笑顔がほら誰かを救うから Everyone is Monster's！！ Step forward for you！！ 暴走する鼓動　雑音に変わる前に叫べ 君の声は届くはずさ ありのままの自分を信じて いざ飛び立て |-| TV Size= Let it Go! Jidai wo tsukuru monsutaazu Let's Go! Taikutsu wo ketobashite ★ BOYS ＆ GIRLS ★ Seikaku wa nanari te ni oenai State Hi no naka he narifuri kamawazu ni Diving Kirei ni ikireru hodo dekita ningen nante inai Itsudatte agaiteiru sugata misetekure Discard beautiful!! Renew yourself!! Monsutaa mitai na kazaranai egao ga hora kimi wo terasu kara Everyone is Monster's!! Step forward for you!! Bousou suru kodou zatsuon ni kawaru mae ni sakebe Kimi no koe wa todoku hazu sa Ari no mama no jibun wo shinjite Iza tobitate |-| Full Song= Let it Go! Jidai wo tsukuru monsutaazu Let's Go! Taikutsu wo ketobashite ★ BOYS ＆ GIRLS ★ Seikaku wa nanari te ni oenai State Hi no naka he narifuri kamawazu ni Diving Ukiyo na kono jidai de dare mo ga urayamu kurai onore wo tsuranuke Discard beautiful!! Renew yourself!! Monsutaa mitai ni mou dare ni mo tomerarenai Haruka na jiyuu he Everyone is Monster's!! Step forward for you!! Taisetsu na mono ni nigete ikarenai you te wo nobase Kujikenu hikari wo tsukande Here we Go!! Jibun wa yowai to iu kedo Ready Go!! Yowasa ni kidzuketa "tsuyosa" da ★ BITE ＆ BEAT ★ Iki ja nai kyoushinteki joushiki haijo Oshiyoseru Booing migoto ni surfing Kirei ni ikireru hodo dekita ningen nante inai Itsudatte agaiteiru sugata misetekure Discard beautiful!! Renew yourself!! Monster mitai na kazaranai egao ga hora kimi wo terasu kara Everyone is Monster's!! Step forward for you!! Namida de nureta kinou wo nakusanai you ni Ashita he to kibou wo tsunagi ima wo utae Nobody's perfect but,just do it YES!! Up to you We are MONSTER!! Asufaruto ni saiteru hana no you ni Ikusen no ame ni utaretemo tsuyoku sakihokore Discard beautiful!! Renew yourself!! Monsutaa mitai na kazaranai egao ga hora kimi wo terasu kara Everyone is Monster's!! Step forward for you!! Bousou suru kodou zatsuon ni kawaru mae ni sakebe Kimi no koe wa todoku hazu sa Ari no mama no jibun wo shinjite Iza tobitate |-| English (TV Size)= Let it Go!! Monsters build the era Let's Go!! Kick out the boredom ★ BOYS & GIRLS ★ Character is a difficult, uncontrollable state Diving into the flame, regardless of appearance There's no human that's lived a pure life Show me someone who is always struggling Discard beautiful! Renew yourself!! Be like monsters. See, just a plain smile can make you shine Everyone is monsters!! Step forward for you!! Scream out before your wild heartbeat turns to empty noise And your voice will be heard Believe in yourself, just as you are Now leap out! |-| English (Full Size)= Let it Go!! Monsters build the era Let's Go!! Kick out the boredom ★ BOYS & GIRLS ★ Character is a difficult, uncontrollable state Diving into the flame, regardless of appearance Pierce through this transient age in a way that anyone would envy Discard beautiful! Renew yourself!! Be like monsters. Nobody can stop you anymore Go towards distant freedom Everyone is Monster's!! Step forward for you!! Raise your hands so you don't run away from what's important Grab the indestructible light Here we Go!! You might call yourself weak Ready Go!! But recognizing your weakness is strength ★ BITE ＆ BEAT ★ Be foolish and fanatically discard your common sense Surfing well above the booing pushing you down There's no human that's lived a pure life Show me someone who is always struggling Discard beautiful! Renew yourself!! Be like monsters. See, just a plain smile can make you shine Everyone is monsters!! Step forward for you!! So you don't lose track of yesterday stained with tears Tie your hope to tomorrow and sing of now Nobody's perfect but,just do it YES!! Up to you We are MONSTERS!! Like a flower blossoming in the asphalt Even if you're pounded by rain, be strong and bloom proudly Discard beautiful! Renew yourself!! Be like monsters. See, just a plain smile can make you shine Everyone is monsters!! Step forward for you!! Scream out before your wild heartbeat turns to empty noise And your voice will be heard Believe in yourself, just as you are Now leap out! Category:Song Category:Anime Ending Theme